Flakes of Memory
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [Oneshot Fluffy!] Harry's beein thinking about life and leaving Hogwarts, but is brightened when he has a snowball fight with Hermione. HHr


**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Song, Home Life, is created by one, John Mayer, not mine at all.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
  
**Rating: **PG - I wouldn't let my four year old go see someone kiss, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr fluffffff!!!!! Have you been in the mood for more fluff? I have. So, even if I don't get any more :(, I'll give some to you! Note that the beginning has PLOT, this is not a full out fluff. But, I promise it gets fluffy to all your PG heart's content. Seventh Year. Snow falls, two teenagers talk, and sit, laugh, and remember. They first pull their warm winter robes close to them while they talk. A war may start it all, maybe a war would end all. No one is watching, so, the two remain happy until the cold brings them somewhere else to do something perhaps of the same sort.  
  
**Story Type:** Songfic One Shot  
  
**Flakes of Memory  
  
**_ I think I'm gonna stay home   
Have myself home life   
Sitting in the slow-mo   
Listening to the daylight   
I am not a nomad   
I am not a rocket man   
I was born a housecat   
By the slide of my mother's hand   
  
__I think I'm gonna stay home   
  
I want to live in the center of a circle   
I want to live on the side of a square   
I used to be in my "am to see now"  
You'll never find me 'cause my name isn't there   
  
Home life   
Been holding out for the home life   
My whole life_   
  
  
Harry walked outside quietly, unaware of all around him. This was his last year at Hogwarts unless he came back for some other reason. Unless Dumbledore asked him to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the next year or something, he doubted that would happen. Harry looked up and saw the flakes of snow falling around him. What he wanted to do was stay home. His home was the school, was Hogwarts. His friends wouldn't still be here if he stayed here after this year. That way it wouldn't feel as much like home, but, it was the only home he had known. He could go and live with Ron, or remain with the Dursley's. He stopped.  
  
Did he just think that? He shook his head and continued walking. He wondered for a moment if his parents had felt this way. He wondered if his mother had at all wanted to stay at home, Hogwarts. She had known another home however, not just Hogwarts. Maybe he was alone in wanting to stay here.   
  
"Cat!" he heard someone yell. He had heard the voice and name before. The girl that was being called's name was Katlynn. He distantly heard more of their conversation.  
  
"We're going to go upstairs and play a trick on Greg and Ashley. Come on quick!" the other girl stated. He heard nothing for a while.  
  
"Oh, come off it Cat, you're such a 'fraidy-cat. What do you do over the summer, stay in the house all day?" said the other girl. For a while he heard nothing, then a squeal and retreating feet. He shook his head and continued walking. He could distantly hear many voices talking to each other. There were squeals, friends talking, and the like. When he trained his ear, he couldn't hear the voices anymore. Only the sound of silence, the sound of snow falling, the sound of light.   
  
His mind fell back to after Hogwarts. He supposed he could continue with Quiditch, but that would mean moving around an awful lot. He had thought about finding a flat out there and settling down. He wasn't and couldn't be a nomad. He needed to be loved, for who he was, not what he did when he was one. He wasn't one to go jumping of into space, the air, on a broom, maybe, but, he wanted to stay home. Everything seemed to walk by him.  
_  
I want to see the end game   
I want to learn her last name   
Finish on a Friday   
And sit in traffic on the highway   
See, I refuse to believe   
That my life's gonna be   
Just some string of incompletes   
Never lead me to anything remotely close to a home life_   
  
Been holding out for the home life   
My whole life   
  
Everything has to do with time flying, chaoticness. Once Voldemort was defeated, they wouldn't have need for him, none would care about him anymore. If he didn't defeat Voldemort, his life wouldn't be complete. If he died at his hands and came back as a ghost, people would always be yelling at him continually for not defeating him, the one that wasn't be to be named. Harry rolled his eyes. Even when he was dead people would be hunting him with questions. He would never be normal, living a quiet, normal life. Harry sighed. He wished he hadn't finished his homework on Friday, then he would have something to do.  
  
Instead, he had nothing to do, he had nothing to do but walk around the school and think. He groaned at the dreadfulness of having nothing to do but THINK. When he started thinking about things, he got depressed. When he got depressed people got worried and asked him questions. He looked up again and noticed he had ended up at the tree near the lake. He sat down underneath it and stared out at the crystal lake, in thought.  
  
I can tell you this much   
I will marry just once   
And if it doesn't work out   
Give her half of my stuff   
It's fine with me   
We said eternity   
I broke up with my girlfriend,  
With the life that I gave   
Not just some melody life   
On the radio wave   
It dissipates   
And soon evaporates   
But home life doesn't change   
  
(Home life doesn't change)  
  
I want to live in the center of a circle   
I want to live on the side of a square   
I'd love to watch and where we both can talk but   
I've got to leave you 'cause my ride is here   
  
And my Home life   
You take the home life   
You keep the home alive  
I'll come back for the home life   
I promise  
  
Home life I promise  
Life  
Home life  
Home life  
  
He wanted someone to love him. He really did. He was ready and set to settle down, have kids, not study. Everyone expected him to be the kind of person who would get married and cheat of his wife, marry over, et cetera. He wasn't like, that, those who knew him, knew that. Those facts were the 'celebrity stereo type'. When he married, he wanted it to be for eternity. He didn't just want a fling. Get married for the content of 'marriage' and then rip of the girl and find someone else.   
  
His mind wondered to where he might live, what it would look like. He had imagined maybe a medium sized house, in the form the it would be easy to add rooms et cetera if he had kids, or lots of them. Lots of land so he could use his broom, and far away from people. After he got out of school it's not like he would have a hard time visiting. All he'd have to do is apparate and *crack* he's there. He'd maybe have a library filled with all dark arts books. He'd sure as hell, have his house covered in spells so that it would be absolutely unplottable. He'd set sure that it had more spells covering in and more safety precautions than even Grimmauld itself.   
  
Harry was brought out of his reverie by a snowball in the head. He turned around to see Hermione in the stupidest outfit he had ever seen during this weather. She was wearing plain tennis shoes, blue jeans, a tank top and her robes. He rolled his eyes at her and turned around. With his right hand, he made a snowball as she made her way over. When she was within a few feet of him, and looking down at him, he looked at her and smiled. He threw the snowball in his hand at her. He had been aiming for her head but had miscalculated slightly. She shrieked and tried to get the snow out of her shirt and bra.   
  
Harry stood up and brushed the snow off from the outside of her shirt. He was still grinning however. She glared at him, though his smile remained.  
  
"You shouldn't have thrown that at me, OR worn that outfit," he smirked. She made a face at him and punched him softly in the arm. He pouted, but she knew he was faking. She turned around and his grin grew. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She gasped at this. He leaned his head on her shoulder and grinned.   
  
Hermione's breath quickened and she turned her head. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, caressing it softly.  
  
"Harry--" she started quietly. She was soon interrupted however as he began tickling her. This time her breath and heartbeat quickened for a new reason.   
  
"Harry!" she shrieked. In her efforts to get away she only managed to throw him off balance sending them both to the ground, her on top. He had been distracted in making sure he was the one that hit the ground and not her, and had stopped tickling her. She grinned as she was on top now. He grinned back at her and in one swift motion had her underneath him. She frowned but laughed. They both laughed. She tried to roll them over again so she would be on top, but only succeeded getting them to roll. The problem was they didn't stop for a while. They were both laughing throughout the entire thing. They suddenly stopped, Hermione ending up on top. She smiled in triumph.  
  
They lay there for a while in silence. All of a sudden, they got their memory back and realized what they were doing. Both their faces had been pink from the cold, but were now red from blushing. They however did not move. Harry was surprised to suddenly feel the texture of someone's lips on his. He automatically knew it was Hermione, as that was logical. It didn't last long, as Hermione pulled away and tried to get up. Their ropes had falled off during their rolling war. Her shoulders were visible to both Harry and the cold breeze. Harry's arms went around her waist to keep her from running away from him. This also brought her closer to him. Their faces an inch apart. Harry could distantly see she was shaking. Though, he waited for her to say something first.  
  
"Harry, let go please, I don't know if I can control myself this close to you," she begged. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Harry you git! Don't you understand? Do you understand the position were in? Do you realize how close we are? My hormones are raging Harry! I really don't think I'll be able to control myself! Have I spelled it out clearly enough for you?" she stated in exasperation. Harry gasped slightly and then noted she was shivering. He got up, still holding onto her waist. In doing so he had picked her up and was carrying her back over to the tree, picking up both their robes. He sat down positioning her between his legs. He put the two robes on top of them and held her close to him, putting his head on her shoulder again.   
  
"Better now?" he asked still slightly clueless. She stayed quiet a moment, then rolled her eyes. She didn't turn around to face him at all. She could feel his warm breath on her neck again and she couldn't think straight with it doing that.  
  
"Harry... did you miss the 'my hormones are raging' bit?" she asked quietly. He stayed quiet, a little confused. She sighed in frustration.  
  
"Harry, do you realize the closeness of an eighteen year old boy and girl should usually stay slightly distant? Do you realize the closeness we are at considering we're not a couple?" she asked. Something inside Harry's mind clicked and he apologized quietly, but did not change his current position. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned around to face him.   
  
"Harry, not that this position isn't nice or anything, I don't mind a bit, but don't _you_ think we should sit a little differently as friends?" He blushed and picked her up setting her next to him. He fixed the robes so that they would still cover both of them and they sat in silence a long while.  
  
"What did you mean by, you not minding it 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly. She blushed and turned her head so he couldn't see it.  
  
"I didn't?" she offered quietly.  
  
"Why...?" he offered as well. She turned around still blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I know I wasn't meant to, it's just, I don't know, you're cute, intelligent, perfect, I don't know what got me, it's just, I think I fell for you Potter," she replied quietly. He cut her off as he could she was about to start rambling. He moved the robes while she babbled on and sat down on her lap. He rested his handed on the tree to steady himself and kissed her on the lips. She immediately stopped trying to talk. She didn't try to return the kiss as she was shocked at the action. He pulled away and stayed quiet. Hermione sub-conscienciously licked her lips savouring every last bit of that taste of Harry. He smiled slightly at her innocence. She stared at him. He leaned in to kiss her again. She continued to stare at him, but closed her eyes. Their lips touched. They both got into the kiss this time. It took Hermione a moment, but she then returned the kiss to Harry. They kissed a minute, then broke apart. Hermione looked out of breath and confused, so Harry took this moment to changed their position. He sat back down and pulled her over to sit in his lap now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her arms around his neck instinctively. They kissed once more. Hermione instinctively this time arched her back.   
  



End file.
